Blood Is Thicker Than Magic
by BoBoMALEC
Summary: Harry, Lucius and Draco are a powerful family together. Dumbledore feeling threatened makes a mistake that he can't fix. Harry/Lucius
1. Threatened

~Harry POV~

I sat in my office finishing my paperwork waiting for Lucius to return. I had already put Draco down to bed. I would have gone to bed already, but my mate had needed to tell me something important. He had fire called me while he was at the office and told me to wait for him tonight because he didn't have enough time to tell me right then.

I had just finished signing a decline for the offer of lord Nott's son hand in marriage to Draco. I was used to doing this by now even though Draco was only 8. The Malfoy family was already powerful and rich even before I married into it. I held the titles of lord Le Fay, Slytherin, Potter and even Prewett and were heir to the Black and Prince family.

With that being said it didn't make it any easier with Draco being an alluring child already. I was an incubus and those genes had been passed on to Draco. He had silky silver blonde hair that went to his shoulders that had my spikiness, stormy grey eyes that looked like silver molten and a lithe but muscled frame for an 8 year old.

I could only imagine how many betrothal contracts we would get once he got older. Though we had already agreed that we would let Draco choose his own mate instead of marrying him off like most Pureblood families did. Before I could continue my trail of thoughts the wards let me know that someone had entered through the floo.

I stood making my way toward the main room knowing that Lucius would go there to wait for me. When I stepped into the room I had an armful of blonde.

"Luc what's wrong and what did you have to tell me?"I asked once I sat him down onto his feet. He looked at me with mild panic and fear before masking his face with the legendary emotionless Malfoy mask.

"Hey none of that Lucius we promised we wouldn't hide things from each other when we married"I said pulling him to sit in my lap after sitting on the soft silver wing back chair.

"Dumbledore is trying to take Draco away from us by saying we are Death Eaters therefor unfit to be parents"Lucius whispered quietly dropping his head onto my shoulder. I would not have heard him if the room wasn't quiet but when I did my Incubus side pushed at me to kill Dumbledore wherever he was for threatening my family.

"He will do no such thing and myself and Dumbledore will be having a little chat to ensure he knows that our family is not to be trifled with"I said pulling Lucius closer to my chest.

"Okay Harry but what if he still tries to take him away from us?"Lucius asked curling up more into himself.

"No one is taking our little Dragon from us Luc. They will have to get past me first and that in itself is an impossible feat"I whispered into the locks of blonde hair.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, but it was long enough for Lucius to fall asleep. I stood making sure not to jostle the blonde in my arms.

I went to Lucius and mines room laying my husband down on the bed before banishing his robes and laying the duvet over him. I went back out the room and down the hallway towards Draco's room.

I opened the door checking to make sure he was still sleep before placing a charm on him to alert me if something happened to Draco before going back to my room.

I banished my clothes before slipping under the duvet with Lucius smiling when he sprawled out over me and nuzzled into my neck.

Wrapping an arm around his thin waist I turned the lights off and let Lucius' breathing settle me into sleep.


	2. Morning Talks

~Hope you enjoy the chapter the next one is coming soon~

Harry woke up slowly with his arms tightening around his husband's thin waist and pushing strands of pale blond hair away from his face. He had woken up next to his husband every day for the past nine years but it was a sight that was and would continue to be beautiful.

I stayed gazing upon Lucius for a few more minutes before his nose wrinkled in an adorable way and his eyes fluttered open revealing light silver gems. He gave me a sleepy smile before cuddling more on my side.

"Good morning little love" I whispered placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Laughing as he just curled in on himself more and tugged the thick duvet over his head trying to block out the light coming from the large window on the far left side of the room.

"You have a meeting today love you have to get up"I reminded him as he pulled the duvet from his head making his hair flare out on the pillow.

"I told the Minister yesterday before I came home that I wouldn't be in today. I forgot to tell you yesterday with everything that happened it slipped my mind" Lucius said sheepishly running his hands through his hair trying smooth and flatten it down.

"Good because I'm going to Hogwarts today to talk to Dumbledore,"I said pulling Lucius' back to my chest with my arm around his waist.

"I will be here with him and we can even finish the spell we started on the day before yesterday," Lucius said with a smile. He loved teaching Draco little spells and jinxes.

"You need to stop wringing love,"I said in a breathy voice when Lucius had started moving around trying to get comfortable again. He stopped a moment before a smirk overtook his face and started grinding back on my now fully hard length.

Before he could react I moved out positions so that he was under me and I was supporting most of my weight with my knees and my hips were straddling Lucius'.

"You know you are beautiful all laid out like this desperate for me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk correctly for weeks"I hummed huskily watching a blush creeping onto his cheeks from his nose and he moaned and shuddered at my words.

"Then what are you waiting for?"Luc asked seductively raising his hips to grind our bare erections together. This man knew how to drive me wild in the best ways possible. I hissed out when he pulled at my dark ebony air that went to the small of my back urging me back into a heated and sloppy kiss. I pushed a finger into Lucius swallowing the groan he let out. When air was a necessity we pulled away panting heavily.

Before he could react again I attacked his neck moving down towards his perk nipples leaving a trail of hickeys in my wake. Once I latched onto his right nipple I pushed another finger past his tight ring of muscles and did a scissoring motion moaning at the tightness that sucked up my fingers.

"Harry just fu-"His words were cut off by a strangled moan tearing from his throat when I hit his prostate straight on. Aiming for that spot I added a third finger loving the enticing moans it brought forth. I finally pulled my fingers out and lined my throbbing member up with his quivering entrance.

I pushed past the tight ring of his entrance moaning at the feeling of him greedily taking me in by the inch which had Lucius writhing underneath me. Once I was fully sheathed I stopped letting him get used to me again.

"Shit Harry move and fuck me already"Luc groaned out rocking his hips. I complied immediately pulling out only leaving the tip in before slamming back into him. Once we had set a rhythm we were both moaning and groaning incoherently. I thrust into him hitting his prostate sending him over the edge coming whilst screaming my name and with three more thrusts I came with a cry of his name before pulling out of him and plopping down beside him.

"Come on love we need to take a shower and wake Draco," Lucius said as he slid from under the covers. I let a pleased smile slip onto my face once I saw the slight limp he had when walking towards the loo before making my way over to.


End file.
